Story Of My Life
by Pie Shaped Cumulus
Summary: Karin has a little too many defenses. Tatsuki is a little too indifferent. Orihime's a little too dense, and they're all a little too dependent on one another. I Do Not Own Bleach. Yuri/no lemons. BEING REWRITTEN/CHANGED USER NAME FROM 'Pineapplegrill'


**AN: Okey dokey**

**Read, review****, you know the drill (at least I hope you do). Onwards, and enjoy! XDD**

* * *

><p>Tatsuki Arisawa was not a people person. She wasn't out spoken, but when she did speak she was loud blunt and brutally honest. Her sharp, but slender face often was twisted into a scowl or some other sullen expression, and she had quite a temper on her, but that didn't make her a bad person either. She was loyal and violently protective of what few friends she had, and if you asked any of them they would, no doubt, tell you how lucky they felt to know her. But for most people their first thought about her was that she was a bitch.<p>

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was a body guard, and the job fit her personality <em>almost<em> perfectly.

Almost. More than a few of her past employers would tell you how unruly, and temperamental she was. How she should, no doubt, take anger management classes, after she had beaten someone senseless after they riled her. But the ones she had gotten along with, and that hadn't fired her for those very reasons would tell you she was hard working, fierce, loyal, and protective.

So her job was, indeed, _almost_ just right for her.

Tatsuki sat in one of the scarce, empty seats available on the overcrowded bus. Her elbow resting on the chair arm, her chin in the palm of her dainty yet powerful hand, her eyes turned to look out of the window. Her current scowl so deep and unwavering it looked to be permanently carved into her face. Anyone within five feet of her could practically _feel_ her anger seeping from her pores.

In other words, she was pissed.

Tatsuki shifted in her seat as the bus came to a stop and grumbled under her breath about sick old men taking over the world and stealing all the little virgin girls for their sex slaves. She shifted in her seat again when she felt someone (a guy) sit down next to her. She fought the slightly unreasonable, and very unprovoked urge to punch him. She almost cringed when she saw him turn his head to either make small talk or flirt. Either was just as bad The guy looked conceited and arrogant, besides she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Hey fucker," Tatsuki warned turning to give the guy a death glare before he had a chance to talk. The guy looked taken aback at her gruff attitude. "Don't talk to me, I'm not in the mood." With that she turned towards the window satisfied with her ability to not break the guy's nose, and just give him a relatively fair warning.

Wondering what's put her in such a _'fine' _mood? Lets find out, shall we?

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_Tatsuki sighed. She loved working as a body guard. She originally started fighting when she was four. Right from the start she loved it. _

_She loved the feel of control. To be able to have complete control over someone's life. The decision that only god should have. The decision to decide on whether another person lived or died. Of course Tatsuki had never killed anyone before (never would if she could help it); she just loved the feeling of being able to. It was her natural high._

_Despite her pretty face and petite frame, Tatsuki was by far the strongest person she ever had the pleasure of meeting, and she had met quite a bit of strong people considering the line of work she was in. Although it was a wonder how she ever kept a job—which she didn't—because her snarky attitude made it nearly impossible for her to cooperate with anyone. However if you asked her she would just tell you that it wasn't her just that everybody else were dickheads with no charisma._

_ Her only friends were Ichigo because he never talked, only glared, and his hair was cool as fuck. Orihime because she was too sweet for her own good, and apparently Tatsuki has a protective side. Chad was pretty cool because he never did anything to piss her off. Rukia could be better, but whatever. Uryuu and Keigo? She just wanted nothing more than to take a giant pole, and shove their asses onto either side, but she tolerated them. Ichigo's boyfriend Grimmjow, though, was the shit. Their friendship was a love/hate one since they were constantly challenging each others manliness. _

_Her former employer was a rich bastard named Gin Ichimaru, and was used to getting anything he may have wanted without hesitation. A hospital bill may not have been what he wanted however that's what he got. And he got it without a moments hesitation._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey ya, sweetcheaks!" Gin waved an almost salute to Tatsuki; sauntering out of his bedroom doorway and up to her at her 'post' <em>**_right next to his bedroom door_**_. Gin was rich, she didn't know how, never cared to find out, but if the number of body guards he usually kept around was anything to go by he wasn't very popular. Maybe a banker. Naaaahh._

_ His joker smile pissed her off most, but in a way that pissed her off more, because there wasn't really a reason it pissed her off—it just did. _

_'He must've had some sort o' surgery for that__' Tatsuki thought as her pretty features twisted into a look is disgust at the sight of him and she didn't even bother hide it. _

"_What? Are you being attacked, old man?" She asked her voice lathered in venomous sarcasm. She really hated that guy. __'Disgusting child molesting creeper__', would be the words she'd use to describe him. Her patience was wearing thin. Today had not started off well at all with her almost getting run over by some old grandma. And his ridiculous nickname for her had almost gotten him beat up several times before, but apparently he hadn't taken her threats to heart. How sad for him; it was his loss. It'll only make him look stupider when she actually followed through with them. But she had to hold back a little longer. All things considered the pay was really good, and it being her only way of paying the bills didn't help her vendetta either. _

"_You should watch yourself little lady." Gin's smile never changed but you could definitely tell his was pissed. '__Pathetic really' __Tatsuki thought '__Pathetic__'. She wanted to laugh at his completely not menacing aura his was trying to put up. Gin was really nothing but a disgusting perv in her book. The lowest of the low._

_Suddenly she was slammed against the wall next to his bedroom door (funny when you think about it: the reason she was chosen for that particular post). Gins right hand gripping her wrists holding them against the wall above her head. The left moving slowly up from her waist. He leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart. "I might just lost my temper." _

_Tatsuki felt a maniacal grin spread across her face to the point where it threatened to split her face in half as she bent her knees and brought them to her chest only to snap the forward and have them crash into the chest in front of her. This was the last straw; she was done putting up with this disgusting creep...even if she would be dirt broke without him. _

_It was amazing. Only two weeks of working for him and she was already ready to crush him. _

"_Listen up, old geezer." Tatsuki said bending down at the waist so she was closer to his ear. "_**_Nobody_**_ touches me like that without my permission." _

_Assuming he got her point by, if the pathetic little whine that left his mouth was anything to go by, she kicked him a few more—for good measure, and left, unsatisfied and as pissed as ever_

Flashback End:

* * *

><p>During the half hour long bus ride, and the short walk after she had gotten off, she had been thinking. Thinking about what a dick Gin was. Then thinking about how she was currently unemployed and had no way to pay her bills. The latter had consumed the remainder of her thoughts until she was no longer furious at Gin. She was furious at herself. Yes he was a worthless piece of shit who had it coming, she fumed inside her head, but the worthless piece of shit had money. Money that I need'.<p>

Slamming her door shut with a rickety _bang__, _she marched through her living room past her small, shitty kitchen to her room, and knelt in front of her dresser that was leaned against the wall opposite to her bed. As she opened one of the drawers as another thought hit her, and she pinched the bridge of her nose: '_Fucking A, I'm never gonna be able to get another job now because of this'_. Even if he had tried to molest her She could've showed a _little _more self control. She continued to rummage through the drawer for a pair of socks while contemplating her current financial problems and how she would be damned before she resorted to prostitution. A little drastic, but her mood wasn't helping either.

"Shit!" Tatsuki yelled as she felt herself get a splinter. Running her left had through her hair, and sucking on her right thumb, she stood (still sockless) and started walking towards her small, yet thankfully clean bathroom (She couldn't stand filth) in search for a pair of tweezers. She opened the bathroom cabinet door, and immediately stuck her unharmed hand in, and started searching blindly for her one and only pair of tweezers, knocking down some old prescription bottles, and random knick knacks down in the process. When she found them she slammed the door shut not even bothering to right any of the stuff she knocked over. Walking out of her bathroom she managed to get then splinter out by the time she made it to her kitchen.

Pulling out a small sauce pan to make some packaged ramen she felt something vibrate in her back pocket. Clamping her hand on her mouth to stop her scream she ripped the object out of her pocket and almost threw it against the wall before she realized it was just her phone. Embarrassed (though nobody saw her) by her performance she snapped her phone open—nearly breaking it in half. It wasn't the latest model but it worked fine for her. She pressed the 'talk' button, not checking to see who it was, and held the device to her ear as she ranted internally about needing anger management and going insane.

"What?" She snapped.

"Tch, what the hell's yer problem?" The voice coming through Tatsuki's phone was painfully recognizable.

"What the fuck do you want Nnoi? I don't have time for your shit." Tatsuki growled through clenched teeth. She wondered briefly why, and how, he got on her nerves so much. The thought left as soon as it had come. Right now she didn't really care why she just wished he was in front of her so she could beat the shit out of him.

Nnoitora, her 6'5', skinny ass, giant of a half brother, and his infuriating piano toothed grin had always been to much for her nerves, and no matter how hard she tired she could never keep her cool around him. It could be because he was so incredibly tall while she was so short, and it just seemed like he had stolen all of her height and left her almost nothing.

She hated when people took from her. Whether it be money or a simple hair tie. It always managed to piss her off. Even when she knew it wasn't a big deal. Anyways, him stealing her height probably wasn't, even if she did resent him for sometimes.

At least she could still take him down in a fight. Tatsuki felt a small amount of petty smugness at the thought.

"Calm down, bitchface." Tatsuki could all but hear Nnoitora's infernal grin through the phone. She was used to his insults—it was an unspoken mutual agreement that they never say one another's actual **_name_**. It could be 'Nnoi', or any vulgarity, but never their actual names. "I've got somethin' good ta say, an' if ya don't quite actin' like an under-laid manwhore I ain't gonna tell ya."

"Whatever, dickhead, just tell me or I'm gonna come through the phone and shove your face up your ass." She said while pondering the possibilities of her inventing a teleportation machine in a matter of two minutes.

"Fine—sighs dramatically—so I heard 'boutcha beatin' up yer creepy boss after he tried ta feel ya up. An' I decided ta play the nice guy an' gotcha a job." Tatsuki wondered how the hell he managed to find out only hours after it happened, but said nothing. He was also in the body guard line of work so one of Gin's other guards must of squealed. Buncha dumbfucks they were.

"What's the job, Nnoi." She was just about ready to hang up. Her earlier anger was wearing off, and with no adrenaline in her system all that was left was a girl who had a full time (well used to) job and too much stress for her age. In case you need more: she was fucking tired. So tired she felt the need to lean against the wall for support. She didn't of course. Her man sized pried wouldn't let her...Even if she was alone.

"Nothin'—clearly it wasn't—it's just that one new upcomin' celebrity needs a personal body guard an' she specifically asked fer a girl so I recommended ya." Nnoitora explained not even bothering to hold back his obscenely obnoxious laughter. Tch. Bastard. He knew about her obsessive hate of working for celebrities.

"Nnoi, _come on. _Really? _Personal_ body guard?" Tatsuki all but whined into that phone. "And how the hell did ya do that so fast?"

Personal body guard could mean a few different things, but she had a feeling this was going to be live-in case. Not only did she hate live-in jobs, she hated working for celebrities. She really hated it. rich old men like Gin: fine. Dotting parents' little 'darlings': sure why the hell not. Even someone's fucking _dog_. But she _loathed _working for famous people. It wasn't really the people themselves—though sometimes it was—so much as who she was guarding them from. Insane groupies who were all '_their BIGGEST fans', _or delusional paparazzi stalkers. It was fucking annoying.

There was only one thing that she like about all of her jobs no matter who she worked for: she always looked badass in her all black suit and killer sun glasses.

"Actually, this happened about a week ago, but I figured you'd be outta job by now, but I gotta admit this is the longest you've ever worked for a geezer like Gin," Tatsuki snorted. "I'm proud of you, sis." He finished pretending to choke up with tears, it took all Tatsuki had not to cackle like a mad man.

"She wants ya ta show up t'marrow at nine so ya c'n beat the shit outta a few of her other body guards an' show her yer stuff." Nnoitra snickered. "I'm sure you'll _love _this job. Karin c'n be a _real pleasure_ ta be around."

"Fuck you, Nnoi." Tatsuki growled through clenched teeth, she no longer had the urge to laugh. "Where am I supposed to show up?"

* * *

><p>Tatsuki wrote the address and time on a sticky note, and promptly (and violently) slammed it onto her fridge door. Not even bothering to say goodbye or thank you Tatsuki snapped her phone shut, and stumbled to her bedroom. falling face first one her bed she lay there for a few minutes trying to convince herself it was necessary to get back up and change or at the very least strip. mumbling cranky incoherent nothings to herself, she opted for the latter. Standing up and fumbling for the hem of her shirt, Tatsuki began to undress. Clad only in her underwear, a white under shirt, and <em>no<em> socks she climbed blindly back under her blankets and fell into a much needed sleep.

Her last thoughts as her head hit the pillow were how she must be really out of it if she didn't even know who the fuck this Karin person was, and how goddamned cold it was.

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Please R&R. Tell me if you liked it, if it was lame, if I should just stop writing right this second. Tell me what I could do better. If I have too many grammar mistakes. OR you can just say like one or two words. Anywho, I hope I did well, and that you actually read this far...

**Edit:**

**I rewrote and revised this and am working on the other chapters as we speak XD ****They will most likely be out tomorrow, because I lied, I'm not really working on them.** ** It was a quick job so if there are any gaping holes where I dug something old up and forgot to fill it with new stuff PLEASE TELL ME **

**As a result of the rewriting process this chapter is slightly shorter than before. Only by a hundred, give or take, words though. **

**I hope it's better, if not the same because if it's worse then... whatever I hope it's better. **

(I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes)


End file.
